His Light of Hope
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: In a cold world, Wufei finds his only reason to live in an angel named Usagi. *Chapter Eight up!* (R for language)
1. An Angel on a Rainy Night

His Light of Hope  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! I'm going to try out this new fic to see if you guys like it! It's going to be a Usagi and Wufei romance! I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Let the show begin!  
  
  
  
He stood alone on the large metal bridge that looked over the bay in the rain. It was the middle of the night and freezing, but he didn't care, nothing mattered. Everyone and everything he held dear was lost during the horrible wars. He had seen that even the person you would least suspect carried evil.  
  
He could not live with it any longer.  
  
He wasn't going to leave the note. There wasn't anyone caring or pure enough to understand what he was going through. No one was capable or strong enough.  
  
When he was younger he thought this would have been the weakest way out, but it now stood as the only way to prevent the evil world from corrupting his heart.  
  
He climbed up onto the edge. This was it. He heard footsteps. He looked to see a young woman about his age walking in the rain without any protection. She looked at him. For one moment their eyes met, then she gasped.  
  
"What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!" she ran over and tried to pull him down.  
  
"That would be the point onna," he said as he moved to push her away, but he couldn't stop looking in her eyes. They were so pure, even for her age, could he have been wrong?  
  
"Why? If you think you don't have anything to live for then you can find something to live for," she said, even in the rain he could tell that their were tears in her eyes. Why should she cry for him? She doesn't even know him.  
  
He could feel tears stinging as they tried to fall, but he wouldn't let them. He got down and stared into the girl's eyes. "I don't know why onna, but somehow you convinced me." He looked down, "But I have no where to go or anyone to go to."  
  
"Then let me help you," she said.  
  
"You?" he said in shock, was she an angel?  
  
"I want to help you," she said as she took his hand.  
  
  
The sting worsened, "Thank you," he said.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino," she said.  
  
"Just call me Wufei," he said, his angel's name was bunny of the moon. She was his light of hope in the world he viewed as cruel.  
  
  
  
So? Should I continue?  
  
That's all for now, right a review pleeeeeeeeze! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	2. Only Natural

His Light of Hope ~Chapter 2~  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! I didn't realize how popular this would be. Well here's chapter two, and please pray that I don't fail English, I really don't want to go to summer school. Let the show begin.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life,"- from Dido's Thank you  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Wufei followed the kind girl as she walked to her apartment. He was still wondering if she was a gift from god to prevent him from jumping, she certainly looked like one. She had long golden hair with hints of sliver, beautiful blue eyes, perfect skin, and a caring voice. The only thing that wasn't angelic was her attire. She wore a dark skirt, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and black knee-high boots.  
  
He shivered in the rain, neither one of them wore anything to protect them from it; he would be surprised if she did get sick though. She seemed too perfect to viruses, they would take one look at her and feel unworthy of even looking at her. That's what Wufei felt now.  
  
Usagi looked back at him, "You look cold, don't worry though, its not much farther." She took his hand and began to run, pulling him along.  
  
Wufei was almost surprised at this; she was like Duo in a sense. They both seemed to be carefree, for she nearly got hit by three cars and didn't even care. Any normal girl would have been scared out of her wits.  
  
When they finally got to her apartment, she gave Wufei a lot of towels then she disappeared into her room. Wufei looked around as he dried off. The house was nice. The furniture was white, the walls were blue, and the nice fluffy carpet was white also. It gave him the feeling of standing in heaven. He looked at her pictures. Two caught his eye. One was of her standing next to some guy who had black hair, blue eyes, and looked a lot older then her. Figures she would have had a boyfriend, she's too nice for a guy to pass up.  
  
The other picture nearly made his jaw hit the floor. It was Usagi and Quatre. He couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike. He figured they were cousins or something after all; Winner had a very large family.  
  
The angel finally came out of her room. She wore white pajamas that looked very soft, her hair was down, and she was calmly brushing it as she walked. "Hello Wufei," she smiled as she sat, "I see you found my pictures, the blonde is my twin brother and the guy with the black hair is my ex-fiancÃ©e, I haven't had the time to take down the picture."  
  
"Winner is your brother?" asked Wufei.  
  
"You know Quatre?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was a Gundam pilot, just like him," said Wufei.  
  
"You were?" she asked excitedly, "That's great, he has been looking for you guys for along time."  
  
"Why?" asked Wufei as he said nervously on the floor, he didn't want to get the nice furniture wet.  
  
"Because he just wants to talk to you guys," she walked over and forced him to stand up and sit in a chair.  
  
"I don't want to ruin-."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Usagi, "I can always get another."  
  
"I almost forgot," he said, "Wait... you introduced yourself as Usagi Tsukino..."  
  
"My fake alias," said Usagi, "Once people hear the name Winner I get 'Oh I am sorry about your father!' of 'I disapprove of your brother, but at least he helped the colonies'." She shook her head.  
  
"People don't realize that us pilots are trying to live normal lives," Wufei spat.  
  
"Is that why you..." Usagi trailed off.  
  
"No," Wufei closed his eyes, "it was for much different reasons, though those kinds of thinks did contribute."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Usagi, she walked in the kitchen and started to make tea.  
  
"Why do you care," he asked quietly, "My life has nothing to do with yours, but you care so much. I have never seen that in another person in a long time."  
  
"People need kindness," said Usagi as she poured the tea into cups, "And people need people to survive."  
  
"I don't need anything," he said and scowled.  
  
"Now I remember you," said Usagi, "Quatre said you worked alone through much of the war until the end."  
  
"Did he say anything else?" he said as he watched her re-enter the room with two cups of tea and hand one to him.  
  
"No not really," she said, "That's about it. He didn't say you were handsome."  
  
Wufei nearly choked on his tea. She thought he was handsome? Him? He didn't think that. "Well," said Wufei, "I'm sure he doesn't notice those things onna."  
  
Usagi scowled, "Don't call me that."  
  
Wufei started to chuckle, he couldn't believe it. When was the last time he felt this good? Why did she bring this out? He stared at her; she was practically glowed with beauty. He felt so insignificant of her attention and presence. He never ever felt this way about a woman. The only time he realized he did, it was too late, for he realized it as his loved died in his arms. But he couldn't already be in love with someone he just met, right?  
  
Usagi blew on her tea before she sipped it. Then she looked at Wufei; god was he an eye candy. His hair was tied into a ponytail with some of the strands falling out onto his shoulders (an: alright girls, DROOL!), he wore white Chinese silk robes, the top was open to reveal a blue tank top (an: ::melts into a happy puddle:: Wufei is sexy...), and all of his manly features combined to make an all out good looking guy. Usagi wanted to help him. They were both very alike in her opinion, both destined to be alone with their emotions, sad, and wanting someone to find happiness.  
  
She just felt this urge to stare at him, she felt less alone when she did. When was the last time she felt like this? It seemed like centuries. The last time she felt like this, the man she loved left her for her best friend, Minako. But she couldn't fall in love this quick, right.  
  
The both sighed at the same time. Then laughed. It felt so good, it felt so natural, why hadn't they met sooner? It was like they were meant for each other. Usagi moved over to the couch next to Wufei and stared into his eyes.  
  
Wufei pulled her closer, he wanted to be closer to her. He could smell her perfume of beautiful cherry blossoms mixed with the rainwater. Both of their hearts were pounding. They kissed. It felt so good so natural.  
  
It was so wild, so passionate. She pushed him onto the couch and he ran his hands threw her hair. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and explored. She moaned and they reluctantly pulled away. (an: I'm not to good at these as you can tell)  
  
"We should stop," he said. She nodded and got off him.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said shyly as she tried to hide her blush.  
  
"Night," he said as he sat up and stared at her.  
  
"Night," she said as she quietly exited to her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Wufei stared at the ceiling, for the first time in a long time, he was in love. He just hoped Quatre wouldn't kill him for being in love with his twin.  
  
To be continued!  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
That's all for now. I'll try to get the next part out soon.  



	3. Obsession

His Light of Hope: Chapter 3  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Gomen for the length of time you had to wait for me getting these parts out. It's totally amazing, I actually have a life outside the Internet world now, ^_^ I work at the local movie theatre. (And I did pass English for all those who were wondering, so I can write my fics instead of going to summer school.) Parts may be delayed just a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I am starting to tire of these, but I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon... but Wufei is mine!!! ::evil lawyers start to run at her:: Okay okay, I don't own him either! Sheesh!  
  
Let the show begin!  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Wufei woke up to find himself surrounded by boxes, he saw Usagi putting various things around the house in them. "What is going on?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh," she said, "I was only living in Tokyo temporarily, now I am going to move back in with Quatre to help him with the family business."  
  
"Aren't you-?" he stopped himself from going on, he realized that since Usagi and Quatre were twins, he would also have to argue with Quatre about the age thing and would probably cause the downfall of the Winner Family corporation.  
  
"You can live with us if you would like to," said Usagi.  
  
"Sure, why not," he shrugged, "Its not like I have anyone or anywhere else to go to."  
  
"Don't be so cold," she snapped. He just shrugged and helped packing. 'He is totally different from last night,' thought Usagi as she watched him, 'He was warmer, now he is just bitter and cold.'  
  
The ride to Quatre's mansion was long and boring for Usagi, Wufei hadn't said a word to her it was like the earlier night had not happened at all. 'Maybe he is just grumpy,' she thought, 'he was up most of the night pacing in the living room and he had just gone through a very hard thing.' She looked over to Wufei in the passenger seat; he just looked out the window, ignoring everyone and everything.  
  
She finally pulled up to the mansion as the sun was setting in the west. She got out as the front door burst open and she found herself in a tight hug. "Little sister!" said a voice slightly lower then hers, "I'm glad you are home!"  
  
"Quatre!" she smiled and returned the hug, "Don't call me little sister."  
  
"But I am older then you," said Quatre.  
  
"Only by three minutes," said Usagi.  
  
"That's three whole minutes though!" said Quatre.  
  
"You're silly," giggled Usagi, "Oh!" she ran over to the passenger side door of the rental moving truck and opened the door, "and I have a present for you!"  
  
Quatre curiously peered in and half smiled and gasped in his sudden delight, "Wufei! Wufei! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"  
  
"Fine," he said as he looked at the blonde Arabian and his twin sister, "What else could I be?"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," said Quatre with a sigh, "but its good to see you are alive and well."  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by a shout at the gate of the mansion, "Quatre-chan! You don't return my phone calls! Quatre! You blocked my number last night! Quatre! I love you!"  
  
Quatre shuttered, "Minako Aino."  
  
"Is she still stalking you?" asked Usagi curiously.  
  
"Yea," said Quatre, "She broke my old gate trying to get in a few weeks ago, the new one is supposed to shock her, but..." The three looked over to see the insane blonde with her hair standing on end and electricity coursing its way on her body as she tired to fit between the bars of the gate.  
  
Quatre yelped and ran inside screaming that she wasn't human, Wufei and Usagi walked in after him and locked the door as soon as they were in.  
  
"Who was that dishonorable woman, and why is she following Quatre?" asked Wufei.  
  
"That's Minako Aino," said Usagi, "She is obsessed with my poor brother, he can't even go outside the house without her being close by. She sleeps in a tent across the street waiting for him. My brother tried to be nice and tell her that he wasn't interested, but she claims that he is only saying that because he doesn't want her to get killed or something, when really he can't stand her. I told him to get a restraining order, which he finally did, but she denies it whenever the cops show up to arrest her."  
  
"My god," said Wufei, "This woman has no honor at all."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Its awful on Quatre's nerves." Wufei started to walk away from her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some peace," he said as he went into the music room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Wufei..." Usagi felt like crying, he acted like she was just another woman, maybe the kiss really meant nothing at all to him.  
  
"Hey babe!" She heard someone call from behind her, "what's a pretty girl like you doing around a place like this?"  
  
Usagi turned around to find a boy with a very long braid, azure eyes, and a very large grin. We winked at her. Usagi sighed, "Who wants to know?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell aka. Shinigami," he said as the grin grew wider.  
  
"I am Usagi Winner," she said.  
  
"Winner?" the boy said in shock, "As in one of Quatre's sisters? Man, I knew never knew one of them would be this good looking!" Then he thought for a moment, "It's odd how much you look like him... EW No! Quatre is not this sexy!" Usagi giggled, "So good looking, want to see a movie with me tonight?"  
  
"No," said Usagi, "I plan on getting together with someone else tonight, if he'll let me."  
  
"Who on earth could this guy be that you would pass up the opportunity to share the evening with me?" Duo asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"He's..." Usagi began to get nervous, she didn't like the look in this guy's eye.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the music room flew open, "MAXWELL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" shouted Wufei in an angry rampage.  
  
"Holy!" Duo took his hands away from Usagi and ran with Wufei in pursuit.  
  
Usagi looked at the scene and laughed, 'So he does care about me, he just doesn't show it,' she thought as she walked up the stairs, Duo and Wufei ran past her and she suddenly lost her balance. She felt herself falling, but was soon caught from behind.  
  
"Hnnn," said the person holding her.  
  
"Hello Heero," said Usagi, "Nice day huh? Thanks for saving me." He just grunted again and walked away. Usagi continued her way to her room and saw that Wufei had cornered Duo in it.  
  
"I swear Wufei," said the braided pilot nervously, "I didn't know she was yours," he gulped.  
  
"Well now you know," said Wufei, he turned to go, but paused when he saw Usagi, "I-." Usagi giggled and kissed his nose, Wufei just blinked and sighed, "I gotta look out for you with this sex crazed guy here."  
  
"I am not sex crazed," shouted Duo in protest, "I'm just jealous that you got a good looking girl and all I got is a weird eleven year old who fallows me around the school."  
  
"At least it isn't that weak woman out front," said Wufei.  
  
"You have a good point," said Duo, "She is scary, but nothing is scary compared to Minako."  
  
"Well now that we all agree," said Usagi, "Would you two mind doing me a favor?" They looked at her, "Would you please get out of my room so I can change?"  
  
"I'll go," said Duo, "But I'm sure Wufei would love to watch the show."  
  
Wufei had a temporary nosebleed, but chased Duo out, "Maxwell! You are dishonorable!"  
  
Usagi closed the door behind them and sighed, "At least I know Wufei cares about me." She sat on her bed, took down her long hair from the odango style and began to comb it, unaware that something was watching her from the window...  
  
To be continued!  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Don't forget to write a review! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	4. Big Trouble

His Light of Hope Chapter 4  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates minna-san, I was at work and working on my web page. You should go see it. It's at www.geocities.com/dreamatsuki. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Let the show begin!  
  
All he ever wanted was she. Since he first saw her while traveling through the universe he wanted to have her for his own. But now some guy was snatching her up and he barely knew her the way that he knew her. He knew that getting her before was hard because of her twin brother watching over her ever since the war on this planet had ended.  
  
He watched the young goddess as she brushed her hair and decided that tonight was the night he would come down and sweep her off her feet, he just needed a plan. He looked over at the gate of the Winner mansion and saw one woman being joined by a small girl as they watched the house. Perfect, they were the two that were obsessed with some other people inside the house; they would make a good enough distraction that he could snatch up his beauty and have her all to himself.  
  
Minako smiled as Hotaru walked up to her. "How are you today Hotaru?" she asked.  
  
"Okay I guess," she said, "but I would be great if Duo finally gave into me."  
  
"Me too," said Minako, "I wish Quatre would admit that he loves me more then anything else in the world."  
  
"Hey!" said Hotaru, "They got a new gate!" She touched it and was shocked a bit, "Are you sure that they love us?"  
  
"Yes my apprentice," said Minako, "They just don't-." The gate suddenly opening with no one around interrupted her. "See?! They love us! They have suddenly realized it!" She ran onto the grounds laughing and shouting to Quatre.  
  
"Duo my love!" said Hotaru as she ran after Minako.  
  
  
Usagi hummed as she brushed her hair, she was thinking about Wufei, her mysterious new love. She was about to change into her pajamas when she thought she heard something at her window. She went over to check and found nothing. "Hello?" she asked, a cold breeze only answered her, so she closed the window and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Usagi!" she heard Quatre call, "come quick!"  
  
"What is it Quatre?" she asked as she left the room.  
  
  
He watched her go, "Damn," he muttered to himself. Quatre was always spoiling his plans, now Usagi won't be alone to take, he hoped that those girls would end up making it so Usagi was somehow alone again, he must have Usagi.  
  
Usagi was speechless. Somehow Minako and another girl had gotten into the house and were chasing Duo and Quatre. She guessed that the other girl was Hotaru, the sixth grader with the same problem for Duo that Minako had for Quatre.  
  
Quatre somehow lost Minako for a brief moment and hid in the closet, unfortunately Minako saw him go in, "My Quatre-chan wants to be alone in the dark!" she squealed with joy and ran in, Quatre ran out with a yelp as Minako frantically tried to hold on to him by his vest. The poor vest was ripped and Quatre ran and hid under his desk, leaving Minako in the hallway hugging the beloved vest and making funny noises.  
  
Wufei calmly walked up to the girl, "What is wrong with you? Don't you have a home?"  
  
"Hai I do," she said, "But it doesn't have Quatre in it."  
  
"Why don't you grow up and find someone who is interested in you?" he said.  
  
"Quatre loves me!" said Minako, "He is just in denial, he'll come around!"  
  
Wufei calmly picked up the girl, carried her out of the house and across the yard to the gate, which he closed, and threw her out against her protests.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get Quatre!" she said waving around the shredded purple vest.  
  
"Then you will be here for a long time, weakling," he snorted as he went back into the house to find the other insane girl.  
  
Duo clung to the chandelier for dear life. If he let go he may either: die or be caught by the insane child.  
  
"Aren't your parents worried about you?" he asked her as she swatted at him with a broom and missed.  
  
"They encourage it!" she said brightly as she swatted again, but Duo dodged it with a whimper.  
  
"Why don't you go with someone your own age?" he asked.  
  
"Because they think I'm crazy," she said, with another unsuccessful swat.  
  
"I wonder why," he muttered.  
  
Wufei and Usagi burst in from different doors of the ballroom that Duo was stuck in.  
  
"Okay little girl," said Usagi, "Its time to go."  
  
"No!" she said clinging to the broom as Wufei tried to take it, "I want Duo!"  
  
"You're to young and weak to be doing these things," said Wufei as he tugged and won the fight for the broom.  
  
"Only seven years!" she said.  
  
"Your parents are probably worried," said Usagi as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's eleven 'clock."  
  
"Alright," said the girl with a yawn Usagi escorted her out.  
  
Wufei looked up at Duo, "You're pathetic Maxwell, hiding from a woman like that."  
  
"That's no woman!" shouted Duo, "That is a horrible beast!"  
  
"It's just some silly onna with a crush," said Wufei, "Now get down before you have to buy Winner a new chandelier."  
  
  
"Goodbye!" said Hotaru as she ran down the street, "I'll be back tomorrow!"  
  
"Great," said Usagi in a very unenthusiastic voice, she looked over at Minako, who was climbing in her tent that was covered in various pictures of Quatre. "Weirdoes," mumbled Usagi as was about to close the gate for the night.  
  
"I quite agree," said a voice from behind her.  
  
Usagi spun around and saw a boy she had never seen before. He was about her age, long hair that was a very dark shade of green that looked almost black, green eyes, tall, pale, and wore a black shirt, and black pants that looked leather.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, "And how did you get in?"  
  
"My name is Rage," he said with a smirk, "I have traveled the universe looking for my bride. I want someone who is kind, beautiful, and powerful; and you," he pointed to Usagi, "Are just that girl."  
  
"Look," said Usagi, "I am terribly sorry, but I am not interested in being a bride."  
  
"You really don't have a choice in this matter," said Rage as he grabbed Usagi.  
  
  
Wufei was helping Duo off the chandelier when he heard a scream, "Usagi!" he said as he ran out of the room, causing the ladder he was using to get Duo down to fall.  
  
"ITAI!" he said as he rubbed his backside, "Hey Wu-man watch what you are doing!" He heard a second scream and ran after Wufei.  
  
  
The scene that was taking place angered Wufei; some man that he didn't know was trying to take his onna. He drew his katana, "Hey you weak coward who steals women!" he shouted, "Get your hands off of her!"  
  
The man smiled, "Ah, an earthling," he looked at the weapon in Wufei's hands, "Have you come to try and challenge me with that?" he nearly laughed, "Your weapons are no match for me!"  
  
"You coward," said Wufei, "No one steals from me."  
  
"Well now someone is," laughed Rage, but his laughed was stopped when Usagi bit his hand, "Ouch!" He let go of her and looked angry, "You stupid-!" He was about to slap her when a truck and barely missed Usagi suddenly hit him.  
  
Wufei ran over to Usagi and pulled her away, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, she was shaking all over so he hugged he tightly. The owner of the tuck stepped out. He was a tall boy that was about a year older then Wufei, and had light brown hair that covered one of his emerald eyes.  
  
"Trowa," Wufei asked the man, "is he dead?"  
  
"I think s-," Trowa was interrupted by Rage as he literally picked up the truck and through it off of himself.  
  
"I'll be back," he said as he wiped some of his blue blood off, "And I won't be defeated so easily." And he disappeared.  
  
"Looks like we have trouble," said Duo as he walked out the house and surveyed the damage, "Big trouble."  
  
To be continued!  
  
That's all for now, don't forget to write a review! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	5. Rage in the Cafeteria

His Light of Hope- Chapter 5

His Light of Hope- Chapter 5

By Dreama Tsuki

Gomen minna-san! I didn't mean for the update to take that long! My summer was busier then I thought it would have been with work. Since I have this weekend off I decided to update this fic since I haven't done so since June. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Let the show begin!

~^~^~^~^~^~^

Usagi slept soundly as Wufei paced back and forth in her room. That loser wasn't coming to get her during the night, you can bet on that. If anyone tried to get in, Wufei was going to tear them limb from limb… unless it was Quatre or Heero or someone like that.

"It's the least I could do for her," Wufei said to himself, she had saved him from killing himself a few days earlier, it would un honorable if he did not return the favor. Not only that, he was in love with Usagi also.

He sat in a chair which he had perfectly positioned so that he could see the door, window, and Usagi's bed. Usagi's room had suddenly become a fortress, that's what Wufei intended it to be and it was going to stay that way.

Somewhere on the moon Rage paced back and forth. He didn't like this new competition, nor did he like the people looking out for the beautiful princess. It wasn't like he was going to hurt her or anything, just take her away and never give her back. What was the harm in that? Humans deeply confused him.

He sighed and looked at the earth. He was going to try again when she was more alone and vulnerable. Then he could not fail and he would be the prince, whisking the princess off into the stars to live in the prince's happiness.

"I'm going now!" said Usagi as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" shouted Wufei as he ran out, "Where do you think you are going onna?"

"School," Usagi said plainly, "Where else should I be going?"

"You should be staying home"

"But Quatre said I should go to school."

"It's dangerous with that freak running around!" said Wufei with his voice raising, "He could snatch you up while we are here at home and clueless."

"I won't be alone," said Usagi, "Quatre and Duo will be with me."

"Great," Wufei said sarcastically.

Usagi kissed his cheek, "Stop worrying and lighten up a bit, you aren't as good looking."

This caused Wufei do actually blush, "Fine onna, but be careful."

"Alright," she smiled and walked out the door. Duo ran down the stairs and followed with Quatre bringing up the rear talking on a cell phone.

Usagi slumped over her desk and closed her eyes as the Botany teacher droned on about the Nucleus and the Nucleolus of the cell. Lunch was five minutes away, but it looked like she wasn't going to make it. She looked to the front of class to see that Duo was playing with the highlighters of the girl next to him while she wanted to highlight the printed out chapter the teacher gave them (all the books in my botany/zoology class kept falling apart so they took them away to send back to the company) rather then listen to the boring lecture.

5…4…3…2….1…. RING! There was a sudden rush for the door and the lunch room. Usagi told Quatre and Duo that she will wait for them to buy their lunches while she got a seat outside, and to eat of course. She choose their favorite table that sits really low on the ground, so low that it looks like something a preschool child would sit in.

"Perfect," she said to herself as she said and pulled out her Harry Potter lunch box (High schoolers do carry them around, they even wear the shirts) and began to eat the contents.

"Everything should be perfect for an angel such as yourself," a voice purred in her ear. She quickly turned to see who it was, but saw no one there except Quatre and Duo coming out of the building in conversation.

"Did you guys hear something?" Usagi asked them as they sat down.

"Hear what?" asked Quatre.

"It was a male voice," said Usagi.

"I think the Rabbit is hearing things," said Duo as he opened his carton of milk.

"QUATRE-CHAN!" came a loud and annoying voice from the building. Duo was so surprised that milk came out of his nose. They all looked up to see Minako Aino in one of the 2nd story windows, trying to climb out.

Quatre screamed and ran in the direction of the parking lot, "Good lord! I thought she was in the auditorium this class!"

"Not anymore apparently," said Duo in amazement.

"Miss Aino!" said a teacher, "Come back in here this instant!" A hand inside jerked the bubble-headed blonde into the building.

"That was a close one," said Duo as he began to drink Quatre's milk.

"Shouldn't we get Quatre?" said Usagi.

"I'll get him," said Duo standing up and finishing the milk, "you go back to our exciting class." And with that he was off.

Usagi packed her things and stood up, but before she could take one step she ran into someone, who then held her shoulders. She gasped and looked up, right into the face of Rage. "Good afternoon," he said quietly, "Did you enjoy your lunch? It's about time those two fools left. I didn't think my plan would work, but apparently that idiot girl is smarter then I thought."

"You.." Usagi said, "What do you want?"

"for you to be my bride," said Rage with a smile, "nothing more my dear princess."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I know everything, there is nothing you can hide from me my dear," he took her hand, "We're leaving. Now."

"Oh no you're not!" said Duo as he tackled Rage from the side.

"Fool!" shouted Rage as he effortlessly picked Duo up and threw him into a group of boys who were watching the situation.

"Duo!" screamed Usagi as she tried to run over, but she was stopped by Rage grabbing her arm.

"We're leaving, NOW!" he said with a sadistic look in his eye. Suddenly, he was hit in the back by a trashcan, which was held by Quatre.

"You will not touch a hair on my little sisters head," he said darkly. Obviously, Quatre was very protective of Usagi.

"Or else what?" said Rage as he took Quatre by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Quatre!" Usagi screamed.

"You will come with me princess," said Rage, "or your brother will be dead."

To be continued!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Gomen for it being so short, it will be longer next time I hope. Don't forget to write a review! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::


	6. Wufei to the rescue!

His Light of Hope~ Chapter Six

By Dreama Tsuki

            Gomen gomen! School is a real time consumer these days. I finally found some time to get this part of the story in today. Hurray! All disclaimers apply, let the show begin!

~^~^~^

Usagi watched in horror as the strange man named Rage held her own twin brother, Quatre, by the neck. She looked over to Duo and her other classmates who were trying to pick themselves up.

"So what will it be Princess?" asked Rage in a mocking tone, "your brother's life? Or your freedom."

"That's not a fair choice!" objected Usagi.

"You're right," he said, then he squeezed Quatre's neck until he gave a strangled cry, "Does that make it easier?! PICK!" He looked over and saw Duo and the other boys had gotten back up and were running in their direction. "Fools!" Rage thundered and caused the earth to crack and trap the boys in a hole.

"Run… Usagi!" Quatre croaked out, "I'm not worth it imooto!" (Little sister)

"No!" Usagi screamed as she emitted a bright light that blinded Rage into a stupor. Duo, who had nimbly jumped out of the hole, took this opportunity to do a flying round house kick into Rage's head, causing him to drop Quatre.

"Quatre!" Usagi yelled as the light faded and she ran over to him sobbing.

"It's not very nice making young ladies cry like that you loser," said Duo as he got back into a fighting stance and watched Rage stand up.

"If I am such a loser," began Rage with a chuckle, "Then why are you the one turning into a doll?"

Duo was about to say something, but he was interrupted as he was turned into a small Duo Maxwell plush doll.

"Heh," said Rage, "idiot." He reached down and was about to take it, when a flash of silvery blond named Usagi went past, taking the doll with her. Rage laughed and grabbed the streamers of hair as she passed and held tight.

"Itai!(ow) Let go of my hair!" yelled Usagi.

"Endangering yourself for your friends, eh Princess?" he laughed as he reeled her in, "That's so kind of you to-."

As Rage was about to finish his sentence, a young Chinese man came from the heavens and cut the hair between Rage and his prized catch.

Usagi fell to her knees in some sort of shock. Squeezing Duo tightly she looked to see who had cut her hair and saw Wufei standing protectively between Usagi and the strange man. "Fei-chan?" she said faintly.

"I warned you to stay away you dishonorable coward," Wufei said in a low angry tone. "You used her brother and friends against her, I will not forgive you!"

"I see that I must be going," said Rage "Well, don't worry Princess, your little friend will return to normal since I am sure you can do it yourself." He smirked and threw some old looking book at her, "I found it in your ancient room. I learned that trick from you." He winked at Usagi and disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?' asked Quatre curiously.

"He's a fool," said Wufei, he turned and looked down and watched Usagi sob onto the Duo plush. "Are you alright onna?" he asked as he kneeled down and lifted her chin, "I didn't want to cut your hair, and I am sorry."

She was shaking, "It's not that, not that at all Fei-chan. It's just that I am putting everyone in danger. I don't want anyone else to get hurt on my account."

"Don't worry about it," he whispered and hugged Usagi, "I said I would protect you."

Quatre stood up and sighed at the too. Then he walked over and picked up the book that Rage had dropped in front of Usagi. "I wonder what this is?" he asked as he opened the cover.

Usagi looked up, "It's a book I wrote when I was a princess on the moon."

"What?" asked Wufei. Quatre gave her the same quizzical look. She sighed and explained everything to the two.

"I wrote this book of things that I found out I could do with the Silver Crystal if I said the write words," she said looking at Duo, who now had a permanent bright and cheery face, "He must have whispered the words to turn things into dolls when he was fighting Duo."

"Why did you want to turn things into dolls onna?" Wufei said critically.

"I was seven when I started writing it," said Usagi as she opened the book, it was in some sort of odd language at first, but suddenly changed into a recognizable one as soon as Usagi placed her hand on the paper, the book was open to a spell that makes normal beans into jelly beans.

"We should get home so we can turn him back," said Quatre, "I will have Rashid call and tell the office that we suddenly had to go home and forgot to sign out." The other two nodded and left the school.

Usagi sat in her room reading the book as Wufei paced  and Duo the doll sat in a chair with his happy face. Quatre watched out the window to see if anyone in particular was watching them. "I found it!" exclaimed Usagi as she pointed in the book, "the spell that will turn Duo to normal!"

"Hurry imooto, say the words!" said Quatre.

"Um…" Usagi blushed and giggled, "it says hear that it is advised that I have a spare set of clothes around."

"Why is that?" asked Quatre, who walked over and looked into the book, then he blushed too, "Oh my, it will rip his clothes to shreds, good thing he is just wearing his school uniform, if it were his priest's outfit, he would be very upset. I will get him some other clothes." He sprang out of the room and down the hall to Duo's room.

"You are nice to do this for Duo onna," said Wufei.

"I have to, he is my friend," Usagi smiled, the frowned, "Stop calling me onna."

Wufei smirked, "It fits you so well though," he walked over and pulled her into a tight embrace, "because that is what you are." He put his face very close to hers.

"You pig," she whispered and the two kissed.

When the two finally parted, Wufei saw that the Duo doll's bright smile had turned into a hentai-ish grin. "What the-?" Wufei stormed over to the doll and picked it up by its braid, "You have been watching us you dishonorable-!"

"Wufei!" said Quatre at the door, "He's only a doll! He can't watch you."

"But you were oniisan," giggled Usagi.

"Well-I-you see- I was at the door-," Quatre blushed and looked down.

Usagi giggled, "Silly Quatre."

"Lets get this done and over with so I can strangle Maxwell," growled Wufei as he set the doll on the chair.

"Okay," said Usagi as she cracked her knuckles and held up the silver crystal. She said some strange words and she, the silver crystal, and Duo began to glow. With a bright flash and the sound of fabric shredding, Duo was returned to his normal, but naked, self. ((*DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL*))

"OH MY!" exclaimed Usagi as she covered her eyes and bright red face.

Quatre, while looking away, gave Duo his clothes and backed up.

"Hurry up so I can strangle you, dishonorable pervert," spat Wufei.

"Hey!" said Duo as he started pulling his pants over his boxers, "Quatre looked too! And I was a doll! I couldn't close my eyes jerk!"

"You didn't have to grin about it Maxwell," said Wufei

"Hey," said Duo as he finished putting on his clothes, "I was just glad to know that you can go through puberty."

"MAXWELL!" bellowed Wufei as he reached for Duo's neck and chased him around the mansion.

"Well," said Quatre smiling, "everything is back to normal, ne Usagi?"

"For now oniisan," smiled Usagi, "for now."

TO BE CONTINUED!

            That's all for now minna-san! I gotta update my sigh, visit it if you like www.geocities.com/dreamatsuki . BAI BAI! ::Dreama goes back her place in the sky::


	7. Paradise Lost

His Light of Hope Chapter 7

By Dreama Tsuki

          Here is Chapter seven! Please review! And go to my site at www.geocities.com/dreamatsuki and check it out and maybe sign the guest book?

Dedicated to Pokahydee-chan, Aria Silverwolf-chan and Silver Sailor Moon-chan because they are such nice friends! ^_^v

^~^~^~

          Usagi sighed in pleasure as Wufei put his arms around her waist  and looked at the sunset from the balcony of the beach house she and Wufei were hiding at until things quieted down at home. Minako and Hotaru had broken the gate when they tried to get in when they were having a pool party. The sight of Quatre and Duo with no shirts on had driven them mad and they literally tore the gates off their hinges getting on the estate.

          Worried over Usagi's safety from Rage, Quatre told Usagi to go hide in his secret mansion in the Bahamas while he and Duo went to separate locations. Wufei, not wanting to be without the only person worth living for, insisted that he go with Usagi and protect her from anything that should happen. Duo made some hentai remarks, but Wufei taught him a lesson or two about honor by threatening to chop off his braid.

          Now here he was, alone with his angel with no one to bug them. He kissed Usagi's cheek and rested his head on her head.

          "Oh look Fei-chan," said Usagi, "A shooting star!" She pointed up into the night sky toward a large, bright, and quickly falling star.

          "No Usagi," he chuckled, "That is a satellite falling out of orbit."

          "Are you sure?" she asked tilting her head, "it seems too big."

          "It's close Usagi," he smiled, "that is why it seems big."

          Usagi shivered and looked up at Wufei, "It's getting cold out here, I think we should go inside now Fei-chan."

          Wufei snorted, "Weak onna."

          "No I'm just worried that you will get a cold," she grinned, "and I don't want to get your icky germs." She laughed and ran inside. Wufei looked out at the oceans rising and falling waves, "Are you coming Fei-chan?" Usagi called from inside.

          "In a bit Usagi," Wufei said.

          "Well don't get sick with your icky germs," she chimed in a sing song voice, "Other wise I cannot kiss you because I do not want to get them."

          Wufei shook his head and went inside after Usagi and found her spread out on the couch watching television. "That will rot your mind onna," he teased and stood in front of the set, blocking Usagi's view. 

          "Oi!" Usagi smiled, "Will you move your butt? I don't have x-ray vision Fei-chan."

          "You should find something better to do with your time," Wufei he said as he walked over the couch and sat down.

          "I can think of something," she said with a glint in her eye.

          "Well good," said Wufei, "Because that tele-." He was interrupted by Usagi kissing him on the lips. "Well that works," he said. And soon they were doing things that would make Duo wish he had a camcorder.

          The on the morning of three days later, Wufei dressed and went to the market alone. He had insisted that Usagi stay at the house just in case there were any spies around for that lunatic Rage that could tell him where the angel was. He found everything they needed and started heading home when he passed a jewelry stand. There he found the most beautiful emerald pendant necklace he had ever seen. He immediately bought it from the vender and placed the box in his bags as if they were supposed to be there.

          When he arrived home he heard the tinkling sound of china breaking coming from the living room with other noises that sounded like a struggle. He immediately dropped his bags, grabbed his katana out from the umbrella holder (where do you keep yours?), and ran in to the living room.

          "You stupid girl!" screamed Rage as he held Usagi by the neck, "How could you have let yourself carry another man's child?!"

          "You fool!" bellowed Wufei as he brought his katana down on Rage's arm, not thinking of what Rage had just said, cutting it clean off at mid forearm.

          Rage gave a blood curling scream as he held the stub of where the rest of his arm was. "HOW?! I'm supposed to be invincible!" he shrieked, "How could a mere sword do this to me?"

          "You're blinded by your own arrogance," said Wufei as he prepared to make the finishing blow, but Rage disappeared in a glorious light show that faded in seconds. Wufei turned to Usagi and helped her up. "Are you alright Usagi?"

          "Yes," she smiled, "I'm wonderful. I'm carrying your child, how else should I feel?" Wufei blinked a few times, then proceeded to faint. "Fei-chan?" Usagi said as she knelt down at his side.

"You failed again Rage," said a man hidden in shadows.

          Rage winced as he bowed before the man, "Your highness, please, that man-."

          "-should be no match for you," said the man, "you should have killed him the first time you saw him with her. Now she carries his child. You have screwed up your mission, for that you will die."

          "No, your highness!" Rage begged, but it was all in vain, for he was thrown into a pit and buried alive.

          "Pity too," said the man, "He had great potential, but don't worry princess of the Cosmos, you and your child will soon join my side."

To be continued!

          Arg! I have such horrible writers block, so that explains lack of updates and the short length. Don't forget to write a review. ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::


	8. New Developments

His Light of Hope

Chapter 8

Dreama Tsuki

            Hey minna! Sorry this part took so long to get out! This chapter is dedicated to D-chan since it is her birthday!! Happy birthday D-chan! All disclaimers apply, let the show begin!

            Minako Aino waited patiently for her boss to show up, she wondered why she had taken this job in the first place. Mamoru was waiting for her and she was tired of acting crazy over Quatre Winner. Mamoru was a much better man any day.

            "So nice to see you Aino-san" said a voice from behind her.

            "It's about time Atormentar," Minako said whirling to face the man with long purplish-silver hair and dark blue eyes. "What happened to Rage?"

            "He was a failure, so I had him disposed of," said the man with a gleam in his eyes, "How is my little white rabbit?"

            "The little slut got herself fucked up and now she's pregnant," said Minako while she inspected her nails.

            Suddenly, Atormentar had her by her throat, "Never, EVER call her that in front of me again," he said with a growl in his voice. She nodded and he let her go, "See that you somehow make another distraction with that child tomorrow."

            "Yes sir," Minako said rubbing her throat.

            "Remember, the sooner the white rabbit becomes my little caged bird, I will give you back your man," said Atormentar as he disappeared.

            "Bastard," Minako said as she walked back to her tent.

            Chang Wufei sat in a chair across from Quatre in the blondes office. He could already tell by now that the blonde was not pleased with the recent happy news about the future addition to the family.

            "You are planning to marry Usagi aren't you?" said Quatre as he gave Wufei a hard look.

            "It would be very dishonorable if I didn't," said Wufei without any expression in his face, he did not want to show that this side of Quatre was slightly frightening.

            "Good," said Quatre.

            "I would never do anything to hurt your sister Winner," Wufei said suddenly, "I used to think that she is the only good in this world, and now our child is also one of those few good things as well."

            "Well I'm glad you didn't run when you heard the news," said Quatre.

            "I would never do such a thing," said Wufei getting up.

            "Thank you Wufei," said Quatre

            "For what?" said Wufei.

            "For wanting to protect her so much," said Quatre, "You would lay down your life for her in a heartbeat."

            "It's the very least I could do," said Wufei walking out, "I owe her my life."

            Quatre stared at the now empty office, "But are you ready for fatherhood, Wufei?"

            Usagi hummed as she attempted to knit a pair of small socks. Many failed attempts littered the floor around her and pieces hung from everywhere including the ceiling. Wufei came in and looked around.

            "What are you doing onna?" said Wufei

            "Trying to knit," Usagi said as she somehow had gotten herself and the lamp tangled in her yarn. Wufei picked up one of the deformed socks and suddenly heard a cry, "I can't do anything right!" Usagi chocked between sobs, "I'm a horrible housewife!"

            "Calm down onna!" said Wufei, "I never said I wanted a housewife."

            "Honto?" she asked sniffling.

            "Yes," Wufei said getting yarn off the ceiling fan, "Now stop being weak, if you want to be a good housewife so much you can help me clean up this room and then we can go for a walk."

            "Okay," said Usagi as she disentangled herself from the lamp and began to help. Wufei held back a groan, these mood swings were hell. Wufei noticed a pile of yarn and started putting the rest  in that pile, soon the room was clean.

            There was a knock at the front door and Usagi went to see who it was. Minako stood there with a bright smile on her face and Hotaru behind her.

            "Outta the way!" said Minako as she pushed Usagi to the side and the two girls ran in.

            "For the love of peaches!" Usagi ranted, "When will the two of you stay out!" She shouted as she ran after the two girls.

            Wufei stared at the strange sight before him. The girl called Hotaru was currently glomping the pile of yarn and telling it that she loved it.

            "What do you think you are doing weakling?" Wufei said as he tried to pry the girl off.

            "I'm confessing my love to Duo!" she yelled as she held on tighter to the pile of yarn.

            "That's not the braided baka you baka onna!" he said as kicked the pile, which began to shake and howl in pain.

            "You kicked Duo-sama you big meanie!" the purple haired girl shouted as she began to pound the young Chinese with her fists.

            Duo's head popped out of the large pile and cursed, "Why the hell did you kick me Wufei?"

            "What the hell are you doing in a pile of yarn Maxwell?" said Wufei as he helped the braided pilot out of the mess, only to have Hotaru attached to his leg.

            "I was trying to help Usagi knit, but I got my self tangled in there," said Duo as he attempted to free his leg, "Would you get off kid? I've got a date with Hilde!"

            "You have a date?" asked Hotaru with her eyes filling with tears, she ran out crying.

            "Good riddance," said Duo, "Now I can probably go on dates with Hilde in peace."

            The two heard a sudden cry from Usagi and Quatre and ran to find them immediately. When the two arrived at the scene, they saw a man with purplish-silver hair and dark eyes carrying a passed out Usagi into a strange light while Minako held Quatre back.

            "Now be a good boy and let Atormentar-sama take your stupid sister back with him so I can have my magnificent Mamoru back," she said with an unpleasant smirk.

            "Usagi!" Wufei shouted as he took his katana out from between the couch cushions (where do you keep yours?) and attacked the man.

            "You idiot," said the man as he pushed Wufei back, but accidentally dropping Usagi in the process. Duo was the one to run over and grab her. "I see, so you're the ones that gave my servant such a hard time." He looked at all of their glaring faces and smiled at Wufei, "I don't feel like causing any bloodshed today… daughter!"

            "Yes papa?" asked Hotaru as she ran in and latched onto his leg.

            "We're going home now," said the man with a smirk and the two disappeared.

            "Well I guess it is time for me to go as well!" said Minako as she leaped out of the window and ran down the street.

            "That was very very odd…" said Duo blinking and giving Wufei Usagi.

            "Hai," said Quatre.

            "I wonder what happened to Rage…" asked Duo.

            "Who cares?" asked Wufei, "He was some baka after my onna."

            "But now someone else is after her as well," said Quatre.

            Wufei looked at Usagi as she cuddled against his chest, no matter what, he would keep his word to her and Quatre.

::fin::

 Yay! Most of  my fics are updated! Don't forget to write a review!

Written on April 27, 2002


	9. Hope and Justice

His Light of Hope ~Chapter 9

Dreama Tsuki

            Hey minna! Sorry for the really long wait! Anyway, all disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!

            Usagi stood in the kitchen as she attempted to puree potatoes. If she couldn't knit her children clothes, then she was going to make them food dammit! She pushed the 'puree' button on the food processor, only to suddenly be covered in potatoes. Wufei came to the rescue with a mop and pale.

Sometime later in the day, Wufei found himself in a jewelry store picking out a suitable ring that he would propose to Usagi with. A lot of them were gaudy and others Wufei thought unsuitable for his angel.

            "How about this one sir?" asked the gentlemen running the store as he displayed a very lovely ring that had a leaf and flower like pattern engraved into it with diamonds in place where the petals would be.

            "How much?" Wufei asked the man. It was a price that Wufei could obviously tell was way too much, but it didn't matter. It was the only one that was good enough and not gaudy. He said he would buy it.

            "Would you like to inscribe anything on the inside of the band sir?" the man asked.

            "Yes. To the one in which life and true beauty grows and blossoms."

            Usagi hummed quietly to herself as she sat in the room that was chosen to be the nursery for the new baby. It was quiet, large, and next to her room. There were plans to put in a door to join the too rooms together so that she could quickly get to the baby at night.

            "Ooohh, how about this color?" said Duo, who was forced to volunteer and help Usagi with setting the room up.

            "Duo! That's black!" Usagi complained.

            "So? Black is a very nice color," Duo said proudly.

            "One: black is not a color, it is a shade. Two: it's not something you paint the walls of a baby's room in!" Usagi yelled.

            "Why not??" Duo said with a nice pout.

            "Because it's depressing!" Usagi held up a picture of a bright pink room, "this is something a little more suitable." Duo went into a fit of laughter that caused him to roll on the floor and hold his stomach. Usagi just groaned. Can she do anything right for this child?

            There was a knock at the front door and Duo went to go see who it was. "Hello?" He was suddenly thrown back by an invisible hand.

            "I thought I would try a more direct approach," said Atormentar as he entered. He turned to the small girl at his side, "Hotaru-chan, make sure he cannot interfere."

            "Hai Papa," said the young girl as she glomped onto Duo's legs.

            "I will go collect what is mine," said the dark man as he walked up the stairs. Everything was perfect, there wasn't another soul in the house except his white rabbit and the boy with the braid.

            Wufei quickly grabbed his katana from the large basket of flowers that was in the front hall when he walked in the door. An unusual sight lay before him: Duo tied and gagged, but no Hotaru. He loosened the gag around Duo's mouth.

            "He's got Usagi-san!" were the first words out of his mouth.

            "What? You were supposed to be watching over her?" Wufei raged, "Can't you do anything right?" He quickly ran up the stairs, "Usagi-chan?!" He found the nursery and quickly ran in. Nothing was in there except a pile of catalogues and overturned furniture. Cursing the world, he stabbed his katana though the wall. "Usagi…"

            "I can help you find her," said a familiar voice from behind, "Anything for my final revenge."

            "Rage?" Wufei asked turning to face the other young man. He looked like he had gone through hell, his green hair had spots of his strange blood, he had a large bruise on his cheek, and he was holding his ribs.

            "Hai," he said slowly walking over, "I don't have much time left, but I don't want to spend eternity knowing that she is unhappy. Plus I want to get that bastard back."

            "How do you know I can trust you?" Wufei asked uncertainly.

            "Because if you don't, you will never see the beautiful princess again," Rage smirked and held out his hand, "Well?"

            Wufei scowled and shook it.

            It was very dark and cold in the room Usagi was being held in. She was curled up on the bed sobbing and shivering. She felt very alone and afraid for the life of Wufei's child that was growing inside her. She was scared that she would get sick from the cold and the virus put her child in danger.

            A light clicked on and a familiar silhouette stood near it, "Don't be so sad. You'll eventually learn to love Atormentar-sama."

            "Leave me alone Minako," Usagi sniffled, "You get to be with the one you love."

            But she didn't, Minako had found out that Atormentar had killed Mamoru a long time ago and was planning to do the same to Minako tonight by poisoning her food tonight at the banquet he was having in celebration of his victory. Minako would see that there would be no reason to celebrate, she wanted everyone feel her pain.

            "You too will join him soon," Minako said as she pulled a knife out of her pocket, "In hell!" She attacked the surprised girl and sunk the sharp blade into her thigh, "Don't fight, it'll just make it more painful!" she pulled the knife out and prepared to make another stab.

            "You're sad," Usagi managed to say.

            "Not as sad as your prince is going to be when I deliver your body to him," Minako smirked, "He'll probably kill himself because he lost the two most precious things in the world to him."

            "You're sick," Usagi spat at her.

            "You're DEAD!" Minako screamed as she plunged the knife down towards Usagi's skull.

            "Stop," said a cool and calm voice from the doorway. Minako found that she could not move, the blade was centimeters from Usagi. "Honestly Minako," said Atormentar as he walked in, "Is that really called for?" He turned to two guards who were standing near by, "Take her to the dungeon, I shall deal with her later."

            "Yes sir," said the two men as they grabbed the deranged girl.

            "You'll get what's coming to you," she called as they led her away, "You will make a mistake!" Her words her cut off by the slamming of a door.

            Atormentar turned to Usagi, "I am sorry about this my dear bird. Good help is so hard to find, is it not?"

            "You're sick!" Usagi shouted, "Everyone in this place is insane!" She winced and held her leg.

            "Now now," said Atormentar, walking over and healing Usagi's wound, "We mustn't get too excited. You'll hurt our child."

            "He isn't your child!" Usagi shouted as he walked to the door, "you don't deserve him. His real father is honorable and just!" The only response was the slamming of the door. "Oh Wufei…" Usagi sniffled, "I miss you so much."

            Wufei and Rage made their way through the dimly lit halls of Atormentar's fortress of the sky. They had gotten there through Rage's teleportation power and were so far unnoticed by anyone.

            "This seems too easy," Wufei pointed out as they found no guards anywhere to be found.

            "The arrogant fool is too easygoing," Rage said, "He would never think of anyone but me getting in here unnoticed, and I'm supposed to be dead."

            Wufei snorted, but quickly pulled himself and Rage behind a corner. "What is it?" Rage asked. Wufei pointed to the only room that had any guards surrounding it. "You think the princess is in there?"

            "Of course," Wufei said quietly, "She is the only thing he would possibly think worth guarding right?" Rage nodded. Wufei unsheathed his katana and Rage prepared to attack.

            The guards were not expecting it at all and were easy to knock out. Wufei tried to open the door and found that it was locked.

            "Looking for this?" Wufei glared at the owner of the voice. It was, of course, Atormentar. "I wasn't expecting you, but I had to be safe. My little bird is quite valuable."

            "You bastard," Wufei, "She isn't yours!" He attacked with a downward slash that cut Atormentar on the cheek causing it to bleed. Wufei stepped back and waited.

            "My my," said Atormentar rubbing his cheek, "Alright then, if it is a fight you are looking for…"  A sword appeared in his hand. There was this really big fight with swords and such, Dreama isn't good at describing these because Dreama prefers hand to hand combat. Wufei definitely had more skill though, he managed to back Atormentar into a corner.

            "This is where it ends for you and your selfish ways," said Wufei.

            "I think not," said Atormentar as Wufei felt a hard blow to the back of his skull, but it was too weak to even knock him out. He did feel dazed though. "You failed," Atormentar smirked.

            "He might have," said Rage from behind, "But I won't" He tackled Atormentar and the two fell through a giant window and onto a ledge. "You will pay for all the pain you have caused fool, I will not allow you to hurt her any longer!" Rage cried as he grabbed Atormentar's arm and threw himself over the edge to the earth below.

            Wufei stared at where the two men once stood. He thanked Rage for what he had done, but wondered how he was going to get to Usagi.

            "Kuso," he cursed to himself and looked around. He found that he was not completely out of luck. Atormentar had dropped the key to Usagi's room during the scuffle. He quickly picked it up and unlocked the door, there he found the most beautiful sight in front of him.

            "Wufei!" Usagi cried as she through her arms around his neck and kissed him, "How did you find me?"

            "It's a long story," Wufei said picking her up, "but it's all over now, Atormentar is dead."

            Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed into Wufei's chest. He pet her head and let her cry.

            One year later:

            Wufei watched as his wife and daughter, Touka, as they sat among peach blossoms that grew in trees near their house. It wasn't too far from Quatre's, but far enough to make it seem like they were the only ones for miles. It was quiet and serene.

            Usagi giggled, "Touka playing near a peach tree."

            Wufei just smiled. He knew now that the world wasn't as cruel and unworthy as he once thought. In fact, it was at times quite the opposite. Usagi and Touka were his constant reminders of that.

::fin::

I decided that it would be best to end this fic because it is often neglected and it is hard to find any inspiration with it. I hope you liked the ending.

-Dreama Tsuki

July 28, 2002


End file.
